Power Rangers Legacy
by DarkShaquille
Summary: "As Power Rangers comes upon it's 25th anniversary. It is time to pay homage to the sexy suited ladies who have graced our adolescence. One ticklish scenario at a time. Also there is a plot in here somewhere. I swear!"
1. A giggly start!

Ah, after so many years the time has finally come to still my hunger for the Morphing Grid! Thanks to the distant team in apocalyptic times and the asocial nature of newer teams, an army can be generated that'll put the teens on receiving end of chaos! Zordon did well back in his day, but the death of the tube dweller was all it took for one such as myself to be freed from entrapment. However, now the distant teams shall fall first! After them, the stronger ones. And finally, the Grid shall be mine to feast upon and live longer then ever. Thankful as well, starvation was growing near and dire. Yet it is time to merge all the Rangers and become the single ruler of the Power Grid! And the first ones to feel this future, better Get in Gear...

…

This is weird and very wrong! These shoes match in NO WAYS with the shirt I'm wearing! The panicked thoughts were one of a woman whom only just now started relaxing in life. Before all the hectic fight with the Machine Virus that was unthinkable, relaxing and enjoying life? Impossible because of how guilty she was at the birth of those murderous machines. Sure, they all never blamed her, but what is guilt if not the strongest and rustiest poison in existence. At the end of all the doubt and negativity, a bright star had set upon her. A very kind young man had burrowed into the distant paranoid woman's heart and before long, they were dating. And fast that went! During all the moments they shared, a full year had passed and it was time to celebrate with a fancy dinner, his and her treat. Sitting pretty with a very expensive and beautiful dress, heels and even make up, Miss K (now a high school teacher along with her friend) took a sip of water and closed her eyes to feel the Sun's caress. This seems mundane, yet this very sensation was only recently discovered. So this was a special moment for her. Waiting on the one you love at a sweet view of the mountains and sunshine. A sweet moment that was somewhat taken straight from the dreams of fairy tail love stories. And that's why K waited on Ziggy. Sipping another glass of water. Watching the sun pass over the sky above and go under behind the mountains.

But Ziggy never showed up. And not in a douche way. After the restaurant closed down and he still wasn't there, paranoia got the better of K as she rushed into the closed down RPM lab. Throwing aside many and all of the boxes and closed projects while powering up the scanners. Despite all of them no longer linked to the Morphing Gird, the personal Signature could still be tracked, a small added bonus tracker in case it was needed. With the Venjix Virus one can't be to sure. But upon scouting the scanner in hopes of finding Ziggy, Green's signature was nowhere to be found. Both his as well the others had vanished. Gem, Gemma, Scott. No single member remained. Somehow all K's friends had simply vanished! How's that possible? What kind of deception was at work here? A cold tremor passed down her back as she rushed over to one of the vaults and almost slammed open a particularly strong storage box. The lid opened and the contents had, not surprisingly, vanished! No. The Morphers! And power cells, this is bad! Very bad! What possible outcome was there for this sort of thing!? Hey wait, didn't Scott once say there was a another dimension of rangers? Yes, he had chased one of the machines there and came back with stories of Samurai rangers. A thing that most times was considered a 'strong story', which sounds like a contradiction for a world where a mere year ago some world virus had destroyed almost all of human life and such like. But seems this stuff has some back bone in reality. And so, gathering some supplies and setting up replacements for the school, doctor K traveled to a time space anomaly and began working. Stabilizing the portal and locking onto the signature Green Ranger Morpher. With a quick prayer, she jumped through the portal and was greeted with a very odd world. Forests and non destroyed places. It was true, there were no destroyed places here. "K, is that you?", that goofy voice! Warm entry and just her heart skipping a beat! Ziggy! Turning around: horror awaited.

Surrounded by at least ten other rangers, Ziggy was pulling forth the chair of something akin to a monster. Seated on a throne of pure gold as Ziggy, Scott, Dillon and Gem all tore forth the seated entity who's eyes radiated in blazing red upon noticing the newcomer. Barking the order of 'halt' as the four dropped down and took a breather, a couple other Rangers showed up to reach up and help the entity down. Walking softly over to each as a strange vortex of energy from these new ones is sucked up by the lips of this monster. What the heck is going on?

"Ziggy, what's going on?", confused, how else was a girlfriend to reply to a scene like this? The man's flirtatious days were all gone. The boy had grown and shared moments with K, puzzled was the least of it all.

"Ah, the jealousy of a vexed girl", deep, primal, the entity spoke. It's fiery posture lessening to reveal a human-like face but with spire pupils and animalistic behaviorism. For instance tilting it's head in correlation with the direction sound was coming from. This was a very different enemy then those from the machine's time. Either way, this was bad! From speech analysis it was clear that she had done something. Put a spell or whatever on any of these rangers.

"So, this is the doctor who tapped into the Morphing Grid?", upon the question RPM Green replied with a solid 'yes ma'am' before swooning so hard, the blush went through that tight helmet and a goofy cheap effects heart eyes appeared as well. What was this crap?

"So what if I am? What have you done with Ziggy?", doctor K had to know what this was all about. Something was terribly wrong.

"Isn't it obvious sweetie? I made him see the light! With these few rangers I can slowly gather my army of teens and achieve ultimate piece!", after saying that in a bombastic way, a huge wall of fire exploded behind her as each ranger there postured and then swooned once more. Are these the explosions her bf spoke of long ago during the inquiry?

"Still, what does that mean to me? I want my friends back!", Angered by the implications of the words spoken by this monster, K failed to register how her once friends started surrounding her. Gem, Scott and Dillon reached out and tried to grab her. Until two roaring others rushed in and threw these back without harming them. A familiar streak of blue, while also a fast paced Purple danced with them and threw more chaos in the mix. In that heap, the Entity barked new orders while Flynn the Blue Ranger screamed at the top of his Scottish lungs to 'get outta there' as a battle started. Scurrying to a nearby bush as to hide behind, the doctor saw the most confusing battle of all Ranger battles. For once, there were two teams. The RPM Rangers facing a single man army by way of Flynn who tried badly not to hurt his friends while the dinosaur themed Rangers, consisting of a red; blue; green and black, facing heavily with purple. Who grunted and threw a lot of effort into trying to stay up in this fight. Ok, now while being a lab lady means battle is usually not where you find miss K. Yet if the Rangers are fighting, aren't there supposed to be...sparks?

"Rangers stand down, this is not going to end well for any off us!", K stared from the side line as Flynn was disengaged by the other Ranger operatives. Ziggy, Dillon and Scott all backed off as some sort of well trained pet or animal in a circus. While Gem kept struggling to control the purple Ranger that the intelligent woman had never seen before, the entity revealed her full stance and showing. A rather beautiful dress of black fabric that was engraved with golden fire, the woman stepped closer to Flynn. Oh please be safe McAlister, this could get ugly!

"Now now, don't get to confident just cause I'm Scottish!", in true memory of his days as a defender of Corinth, the man rushed in weapon drawn and ready to strike. Except no such thing happened. No sparks or over the top strikes that were all bang and no tell. It was confusing and conflicting against all previous gathered data of morphed fighters. What kind of enemy was this?

"Oh young Flynn, why fight me when it'd be better to join me", the enemy entity held out a hand and safely disarmed the Blue RPM Ranger without even breaking a sweat. How curious.

"Is that what you did with my friends!? Brainwash them?", Scottish fury, trying to get his weapon back. Almost as if there's was something stopping him from punching and kicking. "Mind control? Sweet boy, they want to protect and help me. And so will you..."

"Don't Look into her eyes!", Purple Ranger threw Gem aside almost as a dice. Quite powerful, whomever this was, there had to be a deep power hiding in this Ranger. Throwing the RPM gold ranger as an over sized bullet to the female entity who was toppled over and Flynn saved from whatever faith was waiting.

"What? Why'd you do that?", Blue asked Purple in confusion.

"I've seen this witch slave the minds of the Dino Charge Rangers, my friends, just as your friends. Somehow turned to believe that among all the things out here, she was the one to bring in world piece. None of the Chargers stood a chance. And when we got some help from an outside source, her ultimate pawn showed up. We can't win this", desperate the Dino Charge Ranger ranted, attempting to get Flynn out of the fight. But as a true hero from the comic books, he refused to leave the friends which had shared victory and loss back on Corinth. K came out of the bushes to try and help. When the woman in black rushed Flynn and made a straight line for the doctor and Purple Ranger. Until McAlister held the woman's foot and tripped her up once more. Screaming at the top of his Scottish lungs; "Get K out of here! Let me do this! Find others and fight her off! Scott spoke of other Rangers, so let K find them! She's a genius! now GOOOOOOO", in desperation, the Purple Ranger agreed and grabbed the doctor, who saw before her eyes one of the most loyal and selfless Rangers fall prey to this new threat. Screaming and crying at the other woman, before the battle was left and the two fled to another safe location. Dino Charge Purple met up with another purple ranger and led into a pizzeria of all places. In here a lot of new data was presented to doctor K.

…

"Tis terrible to say but indeed, Kendall and doctor K, whom the already swayed RPM Rangers ensure me of possessing a higher level intellect, have escaped the initial contact. Now more of the rangers shall assemble against me. I say let them. With the few teams already taken into hold and seeing the light, it's only a matter of time. With the Grid unprotected and several protectors already at my mercy, hunger shall be gone forever. As the Morphing Grid can sustain me more then any other energy source. Until the same technology can be used to harness the Sun itself. Solaris Knight is next on the list. Thankfully, 'he' is out there and making sure the Mystic Ranger doesn't sustain damage...", swaying a dress of pitch black lighting up in golden flames towards the full set of already captured Rangers. Dino Charge Pink should be close to done now. Yes!

"Shelby, how are you feeling?", the pink Ranger with Dino motives fell on the knees in thankful breaths of fresh air. With a strange glare the girl rose up and began screaming in defiance.

"You'll never break me! Not even with that lord...", swiftly a hand was placed atop her lips by the woman's soft caressing hands. While hungry for sustaining energy but also caring for the others. Sure, having them as puppets is terrible. She knew this. But they were never harmed. All but one who was almost powerful enough to usurp them all away and kill the Black Maiden, off course (why be friendly to a minion with issues, among which a mommy complex). But almost is not completely, power is more then just strength.

"Shhhhhh, little girl. No need to spoil the surprise. But I shall break you. For that is the best thing to do in this world. In time you'll figure that despite our differences, the world would be a better place. But for now, back to the pod with you. And this time, personal tending by my hand shall be a reward for your strong will! If after that you still feel not willing, freedom will be granted", with that, one hand lifted the exhausted girl up and placed Shelby in a tube that was lined with holes and other strange equipment. Restraining patches. Freezing the Ranger signature suit in place. A hole from which both the quivering head and fanatic twitching bare feet were laid open and bare for all to see. A very creamy pair of arches blessed the woman's eyes who had a tremor pass down her spine.

"Ooh, so creamy and chocolate. Brings out the predator in me...", after which high pitched squealing echoed through the lair. Other rangers either roared in power if they were male, but the few girl rangers already turned, such as RPM's Summer, felt their toes curl inside their Power Ranger boots.

…

"So you're telling me there's this thing called the Morphing Grid and teens all across time and space can tap into it and then become Power rangers? You yourself were once a Power Ranger from some secretive Kung Fu school order and the lady here is a more recent Ranger from so called 'Dino Charge'?", Doctor K was not at all amused by all the information that had been dumped down into the equation here. For starters, the Entity observed earlier has not just snared a few Rangers but is actively hunting them across time and space. Having both taken down Dino Charge, RPM and some other solitary Rangers here and there. According to Kendall, Dino Purple who escaped this monster twice now, her team was ambushed by RPM's Rangers and a white Ranger with green armor. One never seen by them or K (as this was never encountered back home), together with the others, the Charge Rangers were overwhelmed and 'made to see the light', a state of mind the enemy can inflict upon other Rangers seemingly without effort. Though not all Rangers.

"Once this unstoppable army passed through, my friends were all made to listen to the Black Maiden's words and soon enough all guys there began showing weird behavior. Defensive to this lady while lowering their attack intentions completely. Except for me and Shelby, the Pink Ranger. In defiance, she attacked and was captured. I didn't so much escape as I was just knocked out beneath rubble. Maybe they figured I hadn't survived or weren't willing to take me in captivity. Either way, I haven't seen Shelby since", heart broken Kendal explained of the situation that partook in the other dimension where the Rangers of her team had faced and lost the battle with Black Maiden. Noting it all down, K started seeing a pattern.

"Ok, so out of nowhere, an entity has begun snaring Power Rangers that are solitary and don't have access to many other rangers. Right of the bat, Male rangers would fall beneath her spell as a femme fatale that claims lives or black widow spider on a mating spree. Not that she kills the male rangers, but females are captured for other purposes. So Summer and Shelby are caught somewhere?", writing it down and thinking aloud, the doctor started zipping about with a movable board and a sharpy. Odd that the upper level of a Pizzeria had this strange basketball court and kung fu materials nearby. Either way, somehow, she was noting down all the facts in hopes of finding a solution. That's when a woman walked out of the wall, seemingly phasing into existence wearing green spandex and having hair pinned up like a reptile's tail. Who was this newcomer? Kendall grabbed the nearest weapon and stood in a pose, only for RJ to stand between them and ease the mood.

"Wow, easy. This is Camille. She's a friend. Both of myself and the other Jungle Fury Rangers", RJ explained as a pro class mediator. Kendrall's hostility lowered almost instantly while the other Purple Ranger explained away, "In consult with both Casey and Dominic, I asked Camille to check out where Jarrod was taken, the Lion Spirit. Since they share a bond and studied under Red Ranger Casey."

"Indeed, I am on your side. But bear bad news. You're only half right on the assumption that the rangers are brainwashed. Sneaking around I found some of the other Rangers. While Jarrod was kept with the others, presumably easier 'swayed' due to some kind of power, the girls were placed into pods that froze their morphed bodies in place. After that the torture takes place. But some guard found me, a big Ranger in white with a golden armor plate. His power was off the chart. Barely evading capture. And then I arrived here", the woman explained. Heaving in a troubled manner. RJ knew her thoughts were out with Lion Spirit as the two share a relationship from their time at Dai Shi's time pestering the city. Kendall apologized for presuming and replied that it was instinct. Who could blame her? That same enemy assaulted her own team and took dear friends hostage.

"So does that mean there's no options left?", the purple girl Ranger asked in defeated manner.

"Not necessarily. This Morphing Grid you spoke of RJ. is it still up?", a spark of genius from K. If there were still others tapping into the Grid, maybe it'll work as a handy tracking tool for others to help their cause!

…

"Nick! DUCK!", a plated Knight in shining armor rushed over to push aside one of the rangers now assaulted by one of their own. Had the Master returned once more and snared a new edition of Koragg's armor? Or was there something else set loose upon Rootcore and the Mystic Force? Had to be the latter, considering there was no wolf motive for this new attacker. Leanbow who now was a red version of the Wolf Warrior's armor, seemed like nothing to this new harasser. Even more confusing was the aesthetic design: white armor, green tints here and there. But the helmet was a strange fusion of tiger and dragon. Dragon? The final drake was supposed to have hatched long ago in the form of Fire Heart. Who was already entered in battle as the Mystic Force Red Legendary Ranger was now fused into a battlaiser. SO the strongest mage and knight, with two of the strongest Mystic Knights themselves, being tossed aside by a man in white armor. What was this strange day? "Daggeron, focus fire!", Leanbow lifted the longsword he held and slammed his shield, opening a small patch that then revealed a gem of red from which beams of energy lashed out towards the enemy. Instinctively, the golden clad Solaris Knight lifted a lamp and charged it by rubbing it three times. Out of the end, a feline half man beast shot out with claws slashing. A united and odd attack. But ineffective thanks to this enemy raising a green dagger towards his lips and having it produce a majestic trumpeting tune that caused the golden chest armor piece to glare up as a crystal at night, roaring freely and high in essence as a dragon's birth. Was it a shield? Sure enough, the attacks were reflected by this aura and caused the two Mystic Knights to clash on the floor and de-morph instantly. Such power.

"You weaklings! Here I was was expecting those Overdrive teens were worthless. You call yourself Rangers?!", the dagger was lowered, but a huge saber extended as the man rushed in and swung with killer intent. Thankfully Nick was ready to catch it with his dragon cane. "Hold it right there buddy. No one threatens my father and master!", with a huge boost in spirit, Nick rushed the dragon related opponent. But was in for quite a fight. All the way to the other side of this magical forest, people could feel and see the defeat as a scream of deep pain echoed. Again, rangers had fallen to the Dragon.

…

"I just have to say that this is a terrible idea...not only is it ethically unwarranted but the Science behind it eludes even the concept itself. There's no way this would ever work and therefor is a waste of time!", the fell and displeased voice that roared across the loft was non other then the doctor who's precious time was eaten away by the owner of this odd pizza place. Sitting at the counter on the higher level, where a kitchen was build for comfort and a small stair to lead to a basketball court, K was just on the verge of a much needed breakthrough. Only a single search parameter had to be set and the search for allies could begin. But that RJ, had this insane idea that was completely dumb. Ziggy would undoubtedly be a good friend with this scatterbrain!

"Now now, there's no science involved! It's all just good Karma and a little faith", with that, RJ presented the newest of culinary creations: the Karma Pepperoni Perception. A combination of pepperoni cheese and sea food pizzas. And to top it off, some honey chocolate sauce! To counter balance all the flavors with some sweet and delicious alternative tastes to further increase a taste adventure! No wonder the genius doctor was as furious as could be. And once more the call out came that it was in no way going to taste good.

"How do you know without trying? Come on, we both'll taste a bite and see what happens. Ok?", Kendall, the Purple Dino Charge Ranger had taken a slice and was about to bite when proposing this idea to the other woman sitting at the table. With held breath RJ awaited the answer and sighed in relief when they both agreed to be guinea pigs as the test was set upon. Now the answer about his pizza. They both took a bite. Tasted the initial explosion of tastes and...

BLEUGH! Both coughed up their bites and reached for glasses of clean water to wash down the horrid taste that had been wrought upon their senses. Springing forth while throwing the expecting man into a depressive mindset. "Man I had high hopes for this project. Well, back to the thinking pose", RJ cleaned up the mess while appeared from the walls. Taking a bite herself.

"Hmm...not bad, but needs some work. Perhaps tone down the added flavors?", smiling warmly the once enemy of the Jungle Fury Rangers sat down and relaxed, gulping down this delicious pizza slice. The speed at which this happened almost caused K to hurl once again!

"Ok, so with that thing putting us from dire to hopeless, I do have the algorithm ready to search for more allies via the Morphing Grid", the inputs were typed with crossed hands but it all worked perfectly as a list of energy signatures generated from all over the world on the TV monitor screen. Indicating that a signal was RIGHT NEXT to them? Looking at RJ the two girls had their mouths fall open with shock! Kendall broke it first by asking the obvious: "You're a Ranger?"

"Former Ranger..haven't called on the Wolf since the defeat of Dai Shi", a trace of sadness flashed on the care free man's face as the memories of those fights came back. There was a reason why he stayed at Jungle Karma Pizzeria while the Rangers took up master positions at the Order of the Claw kung fu school. They were born to teach. Casey in particular had blossomed from their days. RJ had experienced it less well. Nearly falling prey to his Animal Spirit and almost losing his father to the forces of Evil.

"Look, I didn't say anything because my ranger days are behind me. Let me give a call to Theo to come pick you up. Jungle Fury can help you a lot in this fight"

"We'll need all the Rangers we can find. You heard their story, RJ. We could use the Courage of a Wolf. The forces of this Black Maiden are only on the rise. And Jungle Fury shall not be enough", as if to put extra emphasis on that, the Jungle Fury Rhino and Blue Ranger crashed through the roof into a mess of debris and junk. Making a genuine mess of this nice place. From which RJ rose up in a look of disappointment and uttered: "Well this is gonna add a year or two back to being in red...", before the nature of a pack animal hit him and he checked with his friends, "Dom, Theo, what's happened to you?"

"I can answer that!", a Scottish voice answered while Ranger Operator Blue jumped behind them. K felt a hint of joy at seeing her friend return in seemingly no trouble or pain. Except that Flynn instantly dashed into her direction with outstretched hand and a roar of aggression. He had been taken! Kendall reacted as fast as possible. Setting a foot into the Scottish man's chest and kicking hard to create breathing space. "Dino Charger, UNLEASH the power!", Purple Dino Charge Ranger, ready and willing. Began facing off with Flynn. Who was the vanguard of a force that started pouring through the hole in the wall. A couple of Rinshi soldiers, but mostly rangers and other kind of power houses. Jarrod cloaked in the armor of the Lion roared as he began making a break for Kendall. "Jarrod No!", Camille's own Animal Spirit gave her a suit of armor as the brave and nimble woman moved in to help Purple. The chaos was to much for K to bear as she scurried into a hiding hole, unsure as of what to do now. Sparks went flying all over the place as the self assembling nano fiber Blue Operative wore clashed with the Dino powered Ranger.

It didn't last very long. While Camille was a very slippery and trained spy thanks to the Chameleon spirit's cunning and innate ability, the Black Lion armor was to strong! Flinging the girl back and crashing those monitors that held locations to other ranger teams. K let out a sigh of defeated nature as even Kendall moments later crashed into essential hardware that was needed to redo the process on other computers or devices of similar design. This wasn't going very well. And to top it off, Jarrod's barking orders weren't any relief either.

"Take these people back to the Maiden. We already caught the Cheetah and with Rhino and Blue out cold, it's only a matter of time before these see the light as well! Long live the Maiden!", grabbing one of the fallen weapons, this was a kungfu master's training place, or was considering the chaos and trash everywhere.

"Alright K, get out of the way and this will not hurt at all", Flynn didn't even sound like himself. This was supposed to be the big brother of the team who's heroics were legendary thanks to him going back for a bus of stranded people, not an enforcer for some kind of evil entity.

"You want them, you'll have to go through me", the body language of all of them was as telegraphed as the chaos was dirty. No problem. As the men raised their arms for a knock out blow, a howling wolf echoed through the loft as a spirit of purple bashed all of these invaders back in uncaring manner. From the rubble, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger appeared in a burst of energy while the inner beast was unleashed. In a single blink the Ranger moved in and started using elbows and knees as only a kick boxer can. Landing blunt force blow after blow, fighting Jarrod and Flynn to a stand still while K checked on the other two girls. Seems they were ok, out cold but ok. And while the furious RJ was doing a very good job at keeping these two at bay, already taking out the foot soldiers in mere seconds, it would take another to help move these two KOed.

"I'll teach you to enter a Wolf's den! Wolf Morpher", the Ranger pulled open the device on his left wrist before pushing a button, "Wolf Beam!", purple waves of energy clawed out to push Black Lion and RPM Blue back even more. With new sparkles that substituted for damage markers, the two fell down a few seconds. Yet their falling, meant new soldiers had to be dispatched. In a gust of black fires, the two invaders vanished into a teleportation stream. Pulled back by the Maiden no doubt! And in turn, even weirder Rangers showed up! They had like this circle thing on their chest with a clock hand through. But it wasn't a clock hand, more a line with a single red half and a black other half, a compass maybe? As they rushed in and surrounded RJ, they screamed Accelerate! But once more the Wolf Ranger proved why he was better in a showing of impressive fighting skills and the occasional power boosted attack. Once more tapping into his Morpher to strengthen the elbow and knee strikes thanks to purple energy bursts and a ball of concussive energy to blast the new Rangers. Whomever these were, RJ's spirit was lots stronger! K on the side line began gathering stuff for a quick get away Because there was something bad going to happen. A small sense of trained experience was nagging that the worse was yet to come. And just as the feeling was suggesting, that moment was sooner then later.

"Operation Overdrive, seems more like Operation Overused. Time for the Black Dragon to rise and destroy!

"From the sky a new opponent dropped in. The one Camille spoke off. With White armor and the green accents. His helmet was majestic and a strong aura of darkness hides around him. "And that is all that will happen cause I'm Lord Drakkon!"

"And now you people can think of what the name is of a Wolf that defends his family", RJ said to further confuse the crap out of everyone. The clash between Dragon and Wolf started and crashed them both through the floor straight into the Pizza Ovens.

Tomato sauce and pizza dough flew all over the place as the sounds of fighting reached up through the hole in the floor. K coughed as the dust had stirred up a cloud that made it impossible to breath in a normal manner. Why does this always happen outside of a lab? Man Ziggy, you got some work left, so let's make sure I stick around to see you do it. Scrambling upwards, the two out cold ladies needed to be freed from rubble. So the good doctor started to try and get them free. But these things were heavy and despite it all; K was no Ranger that could do those over the top feats of power. Once a especially disgusting sound of tomato sauce was heard, did the genius woman stop trying. Sitting down and 'pew'ing. Catching her breath. Though she wasn't out of danger yet. See, the two earlier Rangers had started getting up. And they weren't alone.

"wake up now my new minions. I need real Rangers since Mystic and Overdrive are idiots at best. Now go and fetch me that doctor", With these two agreeing in a zombified 'yes mistress' slow on the approach, K rose up once more. Steeling herself and grabbing the Bo staff that lay broken on the floor. No praying for a woman of Science but there was hope. The day had been so random and chaotic, what if there was someone coming to help? Who knows. Maybe even some other Rangers? They always appear when someone is on the verge of something terrible. As she slams the stick down, the Maiden snickered with Rhino's power. Breaking the thing to splinters. Raising a fist for a KO blow, K screamed for help. "NO, someone! RJ HELP!"

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGER!"

Out of thin air, a strong red tiger manifested into reality. The feel and look being closely resembled by Bio organic nano tech that K used for the RPM Zords. As it manifested, the claws lashed out and defended the genius woman who attempted so fiercely to wake up Camille and Kendall. Yet there was no getting these sleepy heads up and at them. And insanity is defied as 'doing the same thing expecting different results', without some ammonia or selling salts, these two would stay fast asleep. Just what kind of blow had these guys suffered anyway? Some kind of power blow? Man if only I had my instruments! Mental notes aside, with the enemy pushed back, a new Ranger appeared. Similarly designed suit as RJ's Wolf Fury, but red and having tiger stripes. Jungle Fury Red Ranger ran in and did a quick check. Three girls, one of which Camille, with two out and the other cowering. Damage to the loft and a big sound of battle in the kitchen. Looking over, the body language was enough. "RJ is down there", K said as the new comer rushed in to help his mentor. Which proved not entirely needed. While jumping down, Red Fury noticed how RJ had flung a jar of tomato sauce into the visor of Lord Drakkon, making the man completely blind to any other attack that could possibly be flung towards the man in white. Using this opening, Wolf Fury brought a knee to the face of Drakkon while Red crashed as a leaping tiger. "Get away from my Master!"

"Casey watch out!", Purple Jungle Ranger roared while pulling the Tiger off, right before a shot of lightning struck the enemy and the Dragon Dagger slashed upwards. Missing Casey's chest by mere inches, "He's powerful! Like Dai Shi amplified by pepperoni cheese", To absolutely no one that made sense, except for Casey for some reason. But then again, after all those days training together, it was clear that he was fluent in RJ.

Bringing the dagger back up once more, trumpeting it loud and thunderous when a hand reached through the restaurant and grabbed Drakkon, who used this opportunity to fire in several rockets that blew up the kitchen and probably also the two rangers if it wasn't for Red's speedy reaction time. Grabbing his master and getting the people out that needed to be brought out. Meaning that by manifesting his 'Inner Animal Spirit' into a Zord, Red Ranger pulled out himself, Kendall, RJ, Camille and Doctor K. While the Black Dragon Zord grabbed Dominic and Theo, since all the other rangers had already been pulled out by great Black Maiden. There they stood. An iconic Dragon Zord that was coated in nightmare black while the Tiger growled and awaited. As the sun started to settle, RJ called upon the Wolf Spirit and a phantom image of Theo's Jaguar. Forming Wolf Pride Mega Zord the others inside were scampering to stay upright. Mostly because K couldn't figure out how that works. So they control this thing with body motions? Interesting technology. With tails flailing around and about and a Zord fighting nimble and agile. Running and jump kicking that tail aside while taking a few rockets to the side. Difference in damage was, that despite the few hits that made massive contact with Drakkon, for the corrupted ranger, it was but a machine of nuts and bolts that took the hit. Bio mechanical or not. Where as the Jungle Pride was a real manifestation of their mind, Jungle Fury rangers took the damage directly. So with the tail flailing about and striking heavily at the Wolf Zord leg, RJ and Casey collapsed on the floor. Regaining themselves from this with a flip kick, the Zord battle was long and brutal. Flying robots, crashing sounds, clanking metal and the occasional power attack. But in the end the Dragon Zord proved to strong for Jungle Pride to handle. Smashing it to the floor. Thankfully, the other masters stood by as an Elephant, Shark and Bat Zord appeared to stop Drakkon. In the confusion, Jungle Pride walked away with it's cargo. Accepting to fight back another day.

"We'll meet again! And then you'll suffer Wolf Ranger!", the voice boomed when the three machines were smashed to pieces! As long as the Black Dragon was with him, Drakkon was unbeatable! Yet that was it for now. With Jungle Fury Blue and Rhino taken, it was nigh time to bring it back in. At this rate, his quest to destroy all the rangers and become infinitely more powerful was one step closer! Turning heel and walking through a black flamed portal to return back to base. There, he took a moment to bask in the victory of today. With both RPM and Dino Charge as the first victims, the others that had fallen were including Mystic Force, Overdrive and a few of Jungle Fury. Walking along these mindless drones, who were doing nothing but stand and march in place, generating energy for Black Maiden to Siphon away. The ones who fought him straight on were there and threw nasty glares, prompting Drakkon to remove his helmet and reveal long black hairs and scars of a seasoned hunter. How many had fallen or died at the cost of Drakkon's search for power. All in the Dark Dimension were slaughtered and absorbed. Strongest ranger that lived there. Killing friends and enemies alike. Now crossed over and allied with the one who was thirsting for the Grid as much as he.

"Welcome to my world", his voice was sinister and deep, untouched by emotion, yet voiding all around in a cold pull to the epicenter of power high radiated off from him. So deceptively powerful that it might even cause the Maiden to cower before him, had it not been for that strange aura surrounding her that refused to leave. While Drakkon was a wave of cold anger and strength, hers was blazing fire that took nothing short of a miracle to douse. "Black Maiden! Where are you!", the time for waiting was over. The strength of this army had grown to immense levels! Why not use it now!

"Ah...Drakkon...such a disgustingly cold voice. What troubles Thee?", From a side door that flanked him, Black Maiden appeared. Snickering to herself as a little girl. How utterly smart. It was always clever to stay directly out of sight when this disturbed individual stalked the halls of her temple. Because many followers had seen and heard that this fellow often sought out fights with enlightened rangers because 'boredom' kills. Quite troublesome this one was. But necessary as the power held inside the white and green Ranger, was beyond and above that of many. Perhaps Zeo Gold and Megaforce Silver stood any chance, one's power grew over time and the other was able to tap directly into the strength of all other 'sixth' ranger power supplies. Would be interesting to see, to be frank. Jason, Tommy and Orion facing off with Drakkon. Who knows, such things would be possible at the cost of a few others. No, there was to be no killing or harm. Which is why the female Rangers were being convinced of accepting the new way of life in a more humane way. "I have to time for you now Drakkon, find someone else to play with"

"Not this time!", The man reached out to grab and force Black Maiden into either a fight or a dialogue, either was good. But none would have it this way. As his hand touched the dress of Black Maiden, a massive power play happened. For the teleportation flames appeared on the fabric mixed with glittering gold that struck out and caused Drakkon to crash into a wall, not in the least where many of the other rangers were standing. While on the floor, he demorphed instantly revealing the strong and muscular man beneath. Scarred and slashed to bits thanks to previous fights. Instantly, the rangers standing there, Mystic Force and Overdrive, became active. Rushing him and starting a massive beat down. "I said play with someone else! I still have work to do!"

The work she referred to, was the sacred act of harmless persuasion. This was a big word but basically meant one thing: tickle torturing the resistance away from someone so they learn to see eye to eye. And most males weren't needed because so far all were either smitten by her natural beauty or the dominance that had plagued Drakkon on first rival. Yet none of the girls would buy into the original persuasion. Always resisting for some reason. So, there she stood, inside a very comfortably heated room and the occasional ray of sun. Except that for this new person to break in, the light was cut off, to help sell an illusion of sorts. In the very center of this room, stood the half ranger up form of Yellow Jungle Fury. Still out from the sleeping darts, the blond girl, known as Lily Chilman was somewhat altered to lean into one direction, as her feet were tiptoeing due to her position. Hands bound and raised above head while several rope strands provided stability around the knees, elbows and a few as anchors at the waist. It had a serene calm to it, watching her sleep and be unaware. The yellow spandex was themed like a cheetah, while boots and parts were ripped asunder by claws: revealing pinkish virgin skin that just begged to be touched. Standing on spire but short toes to reveal a taunt arch that subtly curved. Not the most elegant of feet, but adequate enough. Small patches of strained skin showed the girl's love for dance and daily practice as a martial artist. But that was acceptable. Something to work with. Especially since a dancer and kung fu teacher's feet would be untrained in the essence of tickling! So, with a little bit of unhealthy interest, a water mouthing experience it was to gaze at these peds, the game started with a set of nails that slowly dragged up the arch and tested the reaction. A snicker and a little muscle spasm, but nothing more then that. Oh how very perfect! Poor Lily, unaware of the nightmare that was about to start. Wake up little girl!

Initially nothing really happened, but that was cause a lack of trying. Black Maiden was immensely drawn to the standing arches that flexed and shivered in response to this soft stimulation. Unremarkable really, considering the almost inhuman desire for tickles and feet that hid beneath this woman's dress. So watching these cute size 8s dance around was enough to become enamored by them. Yet there was more to be done, as distant wailing of laughter and despair echoed through the halls, it was obvious there was a space free. But this was a bit of private moment. So stopping, saving these treasures for later, the woman moved behind the Cheetah's back and slowly began testing the covered belly. Scratching long claw like nails across with the grace a chronicler does a quill. Reaction was near instant. Snickering softly and jerking on the bonds, the blond awoke from induced slumber only to realize this was a nightmare. Thick white lines of silk and sticky threads had grabbed hold of her arms as they kept her safe and secure as a piece of hung meat. Which was nearly exactly what she was. Due to the darkness, these lines shimmered as silver lines. With sharp things poking and stroking aside her belly and ribs, the Yellow Ranger tried to free herself. Stammering questions as 'where am I' and such inn hopes for clarification which never came. Black Maiden's powers were already manifesting as from the sky, several small eyes began staring at Lily, believing her greatest fear was inches above her and inviting the ranger for a dinner party in the dark parlor. Not again! To unlock the Jungle Master Mode power up, she already had to face the greatest of terrors. Which was just one spider in a massive web! But now!? These critters were with so many! Trying to get away proved a waste of energy as the tickle exploration of her belly wasn't hindered and all motions the girl attempted to evade these beasts with eight legs, resulted in a weird belly dance as the silk held strong.

Wiggling in the threads to evade base diving arachnids, while shaking left and right trying to hold balance, which happened on instant, was tiring! There was no need not to just relax in the bonds and just figure it out, instead of wasting energy staying in balance on strained toes as the body sensually danced from one side to another as the fear for spiders and laughter by tickling was mixing inside the Cheetah's mind. Which was worse? As the cold floor moved not an inch, the struggle became more violent once both a few of these eight pawed monsters started approaching her tied wrists, as well as the tickling nails moving from quivering belly covered in spandex fabric, to exposed armpits where the suit had been ripped. Not even realizing that until the fingers made contact. Completely vexed by the spiders, while snickers made way for soft giggles in desperation, Lily's struggle became one of attrition. Both using the tickling energy which raced through her system as well as panicked reactions for evading the arachnids and pulling down her arms, Yellow Ranger began attempting to dislodge the webs. Pulling up her feet more while the wrist webs held her up right, but the silk bounced back in place after a few inches were gained. On the other hand, trying to move further down to the floor held the same results. A bit of give way before springing back. Fighting against this was hard, but not impossible. Just a little focus would have broken her free instantly. Except that wasn't happening as the tickling kept on wrecking her focus. No Cheetah spirit or morph to gain more power, or even a reflexive action in hopes of relief! Taunt skin in the armpits was raked by nails, drawing forth even more heaps of laughter. Nothing to be done here as it was near impossible to resist! There was no kung fu trick for this!? Was there? Master Mao never spoke of it and while time as a Ranger never meant that tickle attacks were common, a solution for this problem was always welcome! Now!

While in reality there was not a single spider in the immediate area, imagination is a greater weapon then any pen could be. why conjure illusionary spiders to plague and tickle Lily when a dark lit place, a few well placed white rags and a few sticky threads could to that for you? Plus, while the terror was heightening each sense of the poor girl, so to, tickling would become increasingly more potent and effective! Feeling the muscles urge and struggle in vain to escape mate the tickling even better then it already was! Well taken care of skin and smooth pits were enough to drive any tickler mad with desire. But the belly was also very effective and receptive! Now rotating from armpits to full upper body, with special focus on sides as squeezing them was rewarded with ticklish yelps and cute shrieks, the girl began spasming and struggling even more. Unaware that there was nothing to be afraid off! But the so many ticklish reactions were intoxicating! How else was there a need to stop? None and with a lot of effort still being put into Charge Pink, this wasn't in much rush. Who knows what a cheetah tastes like! Oh so many possibilities for this game to last forever! And to add even more confusion in the mix, Black Maiden's finger accidentally moved from armpits by the ribs, dangerously close to a specific area, to the sides where a few squeezes made place for a quick slash. Revealing the pinkish colored skin. Several red lines that were proof of the abuse were seen but not entirely terrible. That way the skin just proved in big neon colors that 'this is where the action happens', so don't mind if I do! "Please stop! I'll do whatever you want!", ah that's when the begging begins. But it's a mute point. As time passed by and one promise or plea was followed by laughter and then even more pleas, the time was coming close for the finisher!

After a few more heart felled begging and giggle squeals, a strap of cloth was pulled over Lily's mouth, silencing the laughter's sound by cutting it in half and making pleading almost impossible to discern from the forced laughter. Perfect!

"See, sweetie, normally I'd be very agreeable to do things as negotiate while I enjoy some soul food, but it seems that the few others I have in storage now, ruined that for you. I respect one who stands by conviction and endeavors to fight ever on and prevail against overwhelming odds. Except this time, those ideals would kill me as I need the energy of the Grid. Now, be a good girl and be quiet as I continue on", Maiden whispered while giving a teasing lick across the earlobe before pushing the exploratory tickles out the door! Full on tickle torture this became. Raking fingers became fast paced spider legs that clawed and harked in the laughter. Without missing a beat, Lily's eyes rose open in shock before the muffled storm flood of laughter rained over Black Maiden, along with straining tears that formed thanks to the tickle abuse that was inflicted upon her. Long not bothered by the concept of spiders, anything over these horrid tickles! Without missing a beat, her lungs kept on pumping out waves of laughter that were muffled by the rag gag. When would this all stop and end? What did she want anyway!? Is there no saving grace from the tickling here? After what seemed like an eternity, some answers were given, though not in the way that they were answers. "Time for you to go in storage. I need to check on Shelby"

The trip was gruesome! Strapped on some flying stone table top, Lily was wrapped in rags, the same ones which had substituted for the spider webs earlier. Master Quin would have been so very disappointed in her after such a shameful display. But then again, being tickled to insanity does that. Speaking off, while the transport wasn't all that bad, except for the feathers sliding across her neck and the rotating brush hooked up to be stuck to her belly button was very terrible! It was so bad that her fists were clenched and muscles strained to be free. But there was no escaping. Not while that woman held her and was so close by. After a few corridors, a left to right and another left, they entered some kind of storage room. More specifically, there was a small bit to move, then the wall had four huge black safe like doors, of titanium steel while a set of bright black crystals were radiating on the ceiling. Power dampeners, it seemed like, as the mere look upon these things made Lily feel exhausted. Or perhaps the tickling was messing with her head. Either way, it was exhausting to be here, and not going to end lightly. From the table; Lily's Cheetah eyes could discern four holes in the wall, or spaces. As the holes were filled with the out popped appendages of feet. Diverse and unique. Possibly belonging to other rangers. She had seen many Rangers here, brainwashed but still here. This had to be that process area. "Quite right miss Chilman this is where I put tough and harder to convince members of your Ranger friends. And once I check on Shelby, you shall take her place. And the other three that remain here, are none of your worry. As these have been caught quite recently", through heaps of laughter, the small cub reacted.

"Caught recently?", the woman stared back at Lily and snapped a few fingers. A single rug gagged Cheetah Ranger who was trapped beyond moving. Feathers flipped around, writing a terrible essay of discipline as the girl burst out in renewed snickering. Not yet recovered from the last one, tears already leaking freely. Not minding the frantic howls Black Maiden moved closer to another set of soles. Bigger and less taken care off then Lily's had been and gave it a single long but dripping wet lick. From the sideline Jungle Fury Yellow's eyes widened in deep shock as a vastly panicked scream was heard from inside. After that, the girl inside, who was Shelby by a strangely handy name plate on the inside of the door, had this weird empty glare. While trying hard not to make the woman observe how 'tasty' Lily's feet might be, a small scary line came from the Maiden: "So Shelby, you ready to submit now? Or do more licks have to be applied?", a reply was a scared nod and kneeling. This dominant force was hurt, pulling the girl up and nodding softly.

"Sweetie, I take no pleasure in inflicting this punishment. But loyalty is needed for my dream. So, are you loyal?" In reply of this, Dino Charge Pink Ranger morphed instantly. Unleash the power, and all that before the Cheetah was shoved into the container as several invisible things (or rather objects beyond the dark shroud inside) started to slither and harass Chilman all over. Outside the cold air kept kissing her feet and the most dangerous sensation echoed throughout her mind! No Licking!

Now that was rather delicious considering cats usually have fur. But these arches are soft and tender! However not of matter. It was but a test lick after all! What is important is to give some love to the sisters that remained trapped above Lily and Gemma who was stronger then most and harder to break (probably the added benefit of being a Gemini with Gem, who was swayed without even attempting to try): Maddie and Vida! The Mystic Force ladies! Oh how pathetic had their team fallen! Not even fighting, just casting spells. And when there's one thing Maiden was skilled at, it would be the Magic of Life. So that was totally in the bag. But now the most fun aspect! What would they taste like? Water and Wind? No there had to be more, because one's power was from a mermaid and the other's a sprite. Fish and chips? No to simple. Why wait! Time to have a taste! Anticipating the lick by breathing in the fresh air and watery scent. Oh this would be perfect! So without further halting, it was time for the larger feet of the two. A bit flappy, but not overly ugly. Similar in design as the toe build and foot shape was similar, but Maddie's blue painted peds were larger and bulkier (perhaps because of the whole water theme? Even those stems were longer and more slender). Either way, time for some persuading laps.

And so it began! A single one to explore the smaller ones first. Start small and then go big! From the heel up towards the toe as a silver lining of saliva was left behind and a mixed 'eww' and roar of defiance echoed from inside. A tomboy with strong resistance. Impressive but not enough. And outside that, this was just as fresh as one expected. A minty taste that didn't last. At least the resistant laughter was enough for this to be interested. But aside from that, nothing to write home about. Snapping her finger, Black Maiden moved away so Shelby could do the breaking here! See what devious tickler had been set free now! In the meantime it was the Water Ranger's turn! Unlike her sis, Maddie's feet were savored in the opposite way. A nibble at the toes, and then a slow lap all the way down. A salty taste this held. And a bit of fish. So not anyone would appreciate these huge things to nom upon. At least the reaction was direct! A violent wiggle at the toes that spread the saliva between them in this erratic struggle for escape. And inside came a true tidal wave of laughter. Unhinged, free and soaring to heights that were very lovely to the ear. What a conundrum this was. One's laughter and resistance were nonexistent yet those peds were repulsive tasting. The other was more delicious, but then had a stronger wall of defense. Yeah no not a conundrum at all. Poor Shelby, who was a remarkable mix of coffee and dirt, had to take fish foot and then the minty arches were all property of Maiden. "Ok Vida, let's see how long you last..."


	2. Angels and Pirates

"So what do we do now?", the Tiger Master answered with anger and defeat ringing deeply within his tone. Casey never really liked abandoning teammates for the scrap pile, yet after seeing the strength of whatever was attacking, perhaps it was better? No because now Theo, Dom and Lily were taken, suffering Morph knows what!

"First we calm down Ranger Red, examine the facts and try to piece together a plan", the smart young genius spoke while still trying to bring Kendall and Camille to their senses. Just what kind of blow was that anyway? And despite the depressing feel of the entire scene, one man was completely heartbroken. Sobbing and brooding in a side corner of the Jungle Pride control room. Muttering on and on about 'having only two months of payment' and 'now who's gonna sell the Karma Krusty Pizza?'. It broke Casey's heart to see RJ like this. Someone had to pay for this. And that someone was going to be that monster who had fought with them back in the Pizzeria. But before that: "We're gonna need more Rangers. And I think I might know of a team. I just hope they're up for it

"And so was it that a Zord of massive proportions set course for Harwood County. Where there lay a mall with smoothie bar. Home to the one team that defended Earth from Invasion. Casey knew because he had given advice to two of them. A long time ago. So time was wasting! Time to rally the Mega Rangers.

With the city rebuilt after the big invasion force from earlier, it was a wonder the smoothie bar was still so damaged. And while there was a few there to enjoy, not seeing Orion work here hurt some of the Mega Rangers. one of which was Troy who sighed at the end of an era. Especially after that choice to part ways with Silver Mega Force as that boy had wanted to rebuild Andresia, said something about asking a certain Aquitar man for help. A true genius of technology. Either way, it was lonely here and on the end of the entire year of fighting, Red Megaforce had grown into a big team player. Having placed trust in both Noa and Jake. While Emma and Gia were worthy fighters as well. But then at least it was over. Sipping his strawberry smoothie, Troy noticed the arrival of a familiar face. "Jayden?"Smiling warmly, the Samurai Ranger had dropped by for a time to see and guide the next gen of Rangers on the path to retirement. After all, when Xandred, drunk on medicine and Sansu River water, had been beaten: all the other Samurai had ventured into the world to achieve their own dreams and plans. But, given that the life as a samurai was everything until the Shiba sealing symbol had ended it all, finding a new purpose was hard. And Ji always taught him to trust his instincts and those were screaming that Troy would have issues picking up were life left off. So that's why he's here. "Rangers forever Troy. How are you?"

"It's slow and boring. Never thought I'd say this, but I miss the Ranger days", the brooding teen lifted a hand to ask for a waiter, who had a very twig like build and was always chewing gum, "The same for my friend here, thanks"

"So, any other plans? Outside from brooding and drinking smoothies?", Jayden joked while ordering with Spike, another familiar face from back home.

"Not really. I was thinking of finishing my school. get a PHD perhaps", not realizing the irony in that statement, Troy payed the tab and took his drink. Time for a walk.

Not a lot happened, the both talked about passed days of glory and what their teammates have been up to. From comparing sports, Kevin had reached regional finals in record time, to music and other stuff. Not until they reached the outskirts of town did a crash landing opt for something more interesting. More so cause the conversation was just about to die down anyway. Jayden just stated that 'it was good peace and quiet had returned to this region', as Jungle Pride landed before their noses. As the two former Red Rangers looked at each other, a familiar face appeared. "Sorry to do this guys, but we need help!"

"Casey? The legendary Ranger Casey?", Troy still had bummed out a lot that only Jake and Emma got the bragging rights with being students of Jungle Fury Red. Maybe this could be his turn!"Well, three Red Rangers in the same locations. That has been from the return of Machine Empire days. And no, the Super Mega War doesn't count..What's wrong Casey?", a true Ronin always ready to brawl for a good cause.

"That's a long story. And we'd best go out and gather the other members of your respective teams. Given that this is greater then even the fighting from before. This could be the end of Power Rangers as we know it", Casey let them into the Zord and began making preparations for take off."Sounds like something very bad is going down", they both said in sync. To which doctor K replied a solid: "that's not even the half of it"

…

Perfect! The caught girls had been broken and turned into fellow members. This means that is was time for a new hunt! And it was clear that the menu was reading Samurai and Megaforce. So with that, a new army of Rangers set out for new prey! Time for them to prove their worth. And while that happened, it was also time for Drakkon to introduce himself into another backwater team. This one shouldn't be that powerful in fighting back, since their powers had left. Easy pickings that could be re-equiped with other morphers or special gear that could prove handy. Some had gotten away, the Grid would be closed off. This game had started now. The opening moves done, now was time for the most difficult aspects. If these actions would reach up out into space, then the danger could start. Perhaps Drakkon should cease the hunt for Wild and return to pre-emptive strikes. Aquitar could serve, or alert the original ones that trouble was afoot. Speaking of feet, Lily and the Mystic Sisters had suited up. "Alright girls, bring me back the Samurai or Megaforce. And you'll be rewarded handsomely!"

"Yes Black Maiden, Thy wish is our command", both sisters replied as some kind of brain dead zombies, while Chilman replied on a more humane level: "sure, be as fast as a Cheetah"Oh yes, these three would at least bring back some of the girls and then with Lord's attempts, the Wild Force Rangers would also be brought in! Interesting and perfect set up. With that done, it's back into the opponent's camp. As the three females left via portal to hunt prey, this turn was over. Your move Rangers.

…

"We gotta find the others! Bring this bucket around so the Megaforce can be helped!", understandably for someone who is considered responsible for the other's safety. It was the same sensation that Jayden felt after all the things were told and it was painfully clear that the others were in trouble. It was just that maybe Lauren could protect the other Samurai. Maybe even Antonio. But there was a good to fair chance that this was just wishful thinking. So at the moment it would be smarter to follow Troy and Casey: "Agreed, we're already here so we should track them down", the Samurai suggested.

"that all matters little if there's no way for us to gather more help. And even if I have to take on this Maiden alone, I will help my friends!", K was fierce. Understandably so. Kendall and Camille nodded. Finally waking up from the blows, yet they each had different internal reasons. One was only interested in saving the love of her life while the other wanted to identify just exactly what kind of power was able to sway the minds of so many different individuals. This was more then just some mind control. It was almost like a hive mind. And that had to be researched!

"Sure but in order to find our fellow friends, fate foresees few frantic frictions", Rj spoke in a riddle mixed with enigmas that drowned in mystery. All the people there, especially K, were wondering just what the Morph he had said. Thankfully Jungle Red was fluent in RJ: "he means that there's no sure way to find them though"

"That's not entirely true, all I need is a computer and access to the bio energy grid", K added in a tone that could seem arrogant. But wasn't in the least. And Troy knew just where to go: "this way, Noah used these all the time"

It took them a little maneuvering, given that they all were heading for a school and none of them were supposed to be there. Troy had graduated last year, doctor K was not in the slightest required to be here as the equation of Venjix programming is a conundrum in it's self where as the ones into Alphabet Soup were all kids who's IQ was way to high. It's simple, did any of these kids know how a self assembling nano fiber could be made by tapping into a bio energetic field that holds unlimited powers. So why was she here other then to look for others. And while Jayden never went to school, all things the young boy needed to know was taught to him by Mentor. So this was also no place for him. But that is besides the point. Eventually the three found entry in the computer room. At which K found instant access and began working on four different typing pads instantly. Both Red Rangers were flabbergasted at this speed and agreed that standing watch outside was the smartest thing to do. Except that it wasn't entirely simple either. Standing there, wondering how long it would take before the doctor had done the task at hand, five other Red Rangers appeared. RPM Red, Mystic Force Red, Koragg, Overdrive Red and Dino Charge. Who approached as hunting animals do with weaker creatures that are about to be eaten. Staring at each other, the two 'good' Red Rangers nodded. "Ready!"

"Gogo Samurai!", Jayden yelled as the red marker of his phone activated and the Kanji symbol of Fire was drawn into mid air, calligraphy always helped as the Symbol Power could be handy in all times of life.

"Gogo Megaforce!", Troy placed a card in the Gosei Morpher, brought it up and closed the card spot. Instantly it's energy was released and the teen found himself once more dressed in that familiar Red that had carried the day and led on the Legendary War on the front!There they were, two Red Rangers of good squaring off against the other five. Unknowing that the fighting had begun.

The fight that ensued was a very horrendous cluster crap of idiocy. While the other brainwashed Red Rangers rushed in, Troy and Jayden had to keep their power in check because there was people in the building and there was issues of keeping the others safe and protecting K in the computer room. So for doing that, Samurai Red decided to use his Spin Sword and stood watch at the door. Megaforce Red would be the more mobile fighter. Instantly, that worked. As Overdrive and Mystic Force with Koragg rushed in with fists ablaze, the Gosei Ranger pulled a fast one to trip them up. While Samurai Ranger's quick blade work got a few sparks as the three others fell to their knees and were tagged out by RPM and Dino Charge. As that time, Troy had to take a few with him as he dove into a nearby empty room as Jaden stayed back. Spin Sword vs Koraggs sword and shield as well as Scott's RPM Nitro Sword. Nick also returned with a sword in hand. As Troy's own blade had to clash with the Dino Charger and Overdrive weapons. Though that lead to the first of many horrible battle puns: "Overdrive? More like over cooked!", in before the Megaforce Red fired a shot to distract Overdrive and then slam hard into the weapon so the other one was forced to drop or lose it. Plus, with the Dino Charge coming in red hot! Troy's leg rotated up and outwards to hit the runaway Ranger head first.

"Don't charge into a solid boot, it's not very energizing!", it's good that Jayden didn't hear that because else it would have grown into a full blown pun war. Given that his blazing blade was running red hot with the swift dancing that was happening.

Hearing the commotion outside, K hammed up the typing to eleven and seemed inhuman. Typing and coding while scanning for more. As the shattering of glass was heard, a red helmet with a phoenix for visor, slammed through the door and was pulled back. Then Jayden showed up, peeking through the opening. "Any time now doctor!", who replied with an annoyed 'when I'm ready you'll know', before resuming at triple speeds. And so it lasted. The typing of female fingers while occasionally one of the Red Rangers popped up to ask how long. And the least annoying was Jayden for that one was to busy facing of three enemies at once. With both his blade and something called fire smasher, a huge blade that doubled as shield for blows to powerful to parry. Troy by contrast was battling it out on fist and pistol. Occasionally shooting perfectly dead on with sparking blows. They all know that they could damage the ones inside those suits, but there was a difference in fighting back just enough to stay alive and hurting them. Samurai's sword for instance could strike in ways that it hindered an opponent without inflicting pain. And Troy's physical strength was enough to throw and topple the others over. And when the liberating cry of 'I FOUND THEM' echoed inside the room, the two Rangers rushed over to escort K out of there. Who had to dodge swords, blaster fire and the occasional grabbing hand. Mentally noting that the pockets of fights were all but horrible. There were so many engaged in the fight just outside the building. For instance, once outside, the Jungle Pride was battling it out with the Mystic Force Megazord. Thankfully, Casey could take it easily. Outside on the streets it was less simple. Purple Wolf Ranger had barely any fight left as the entire Overdrive team was being knocked aside by him. Elbows to chests and knees to legs that caused the team of archaeological hunters for the Corona Aurora be rendered totally useless. Yet there was more.

"Where are the chameleon and Purple?", Troy asked when he ran over and knocked the sixth Overdrive ranger totally out. The cartoony hit sound was enough to stagger the others back. Until their leader returned and Troy had to back RJ up with even more underwhelming Rangers. How did these Overdorks ever lasted against any threat? Wolf Ranger however disagreed, succumbing to fatigue as the Ranger form powered down in protection of the man's body. To much would strain against muscles and cause harm. Yet this meant that Troy and Jayden were alone now as the former pizzeria man was aided back into safety by K. Exhausted by it all the man replied: "Camille went looking for Gia while Kendall went after Emma"

"Wolf attack!", Koragg's voice echoed as the blow zoomed through the air and almost hit straight on. By mere mental will, Wolf Fury returned once more. Springing forth to catch the blow that would undoubtedly harm K. Yet it wasn't needed. From the sky a shape of Gold leapt forwards and sliced the attack in half. Defending the two with a flair of golden personality. "Now that was not very honorable. Time for you to learn that Samurai never strike downed opponents! Barracuda blade!", Jayden smiled behind his helmet as the swords around him clashed and flung all over the place. You can always count on Antonio to save the day with his gold power!

"Jay, sorry I was late. Had trouble getting here. What are you doing all the way over here?", the Gold Ranger asked while slashing and dashing with speeds rivaling the power of other Legendary Rangers. Troy would know, he saw the speed of some of them. Even Orion had speed but not like this! Perhaps it was time to reach out to Orion and return the team to full. At the time, Megaforce Red rushed over to provide protection for Rj and K. Watching as the two Samurai fought on with the power of desperation and surprisingly fought off these Rangers in their lonesome. It was awe inspiring. Such grace and power!

"Heads UP!", Emma and Kendall returned to the fight to back up the others. Megaforce pink rushed in to provide back up with Troy for the two that were out of the fight, as Kendall charged her blaster and took position as support for the Samurai. Blades and bolts danced all around as the obvious question was popped. "What is going on?"

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Noah and Jake were trying their best to hold out, but had finally fallen before the temptation as the Mystic Force Blue and Pink surrounded Camille and Gia stood back to back. With the tough girl not wanting to give much details, the obvious 'how do I know I can trust you' was posed before Chameleon proved exactly why as a shot came in blazing hot that nearly took out the Yellow Ranger who then stood back to back. "Does that answer it? Long story but the basics is all Rangers have to unite", when that was said, Gia's leg was pulled at as the Mystic Blue had conjured a water based tentacle that grabbed her mellow yellow boot and pulled hard. Toppling the girl over as winds took Camille and started spinning her heavily. In pure reflex the woman lashed out with a long and cunning tongue to grab hold of something. And without lack of a better thing, it was Gia's other boot. Poor girl, tangled and on the floor while Mermaid Blue was trying to subdue her. Using magic spells to pull off the one boot and revealing a very well taken care off foot. Somewhat mushy because days in boots was one thing, though weekly pedis are naturally good for the skin. Yet Gia couldn't be prepared for what comes next. Mystic Blue smiled deviously behind her mask as a spell was casted and the boot returned. Faking getting smashed by Camille. So Yellow Mega could put that piece of attire back on. Only realizing then the trap she was in.

A very devious one! Cause left inside, was a little shapeless blob of solid water that as soon as the foot inside made contact, instantly sprang into action. Soaking the socks that Gia wore at first, before devouring those and keeping the list skin in pristine condition for the torment that would fall now! Because as soon as that boot hit the ground, with Camille slamming on the floor as if doing the flop, the water blob came into action. Slithering and encompassing the foot completely in a soft membrane of fresh water that began extracting the sweat and dirt particles from inside the Power Ranger Yellow gear. Yet the extraction was very familiar and yet ten times more effective. As a pumice stone made of pure silky fingers, started to dance all over the foot. Causing the Yellow Ranger to bend over and grabbing her belly as the first sensation of tickles hit her as a brick wall. With that happening, the Mystic Rangers decide to leave her festering. That one blob would soon take over each part of the suit and trap Gia in a living suit of tickles! But for the time it was just the girl that stood stomping her foot while the tickles slowly sinked in as big poisonous nausea that paralyzed her. Trying so bad not to be defeated by something so trivial and stupid as tickling! Why would these even consider tickling her? It was not even funny! Completely waste of time and energy yet here she stood trying desperately to keep herself from laughing. Gia? more like Gigglia, the boys would never let her live this down. Then again, neither would she! So that was it! Biting down hard and stepping hard into the boot, Megaforce Yellow returned to the fight just as Camille worked tirelessly to stay relevant by absorbing the attacks, hoping to reflect. These two females were relentless, but not packing a lot of hits. So this should be easy! Why was it not so then?

Damn! No anything but this trivial and childish thing! How stupid! No, there was no chance that she was going to lose to something like this. It was bad enough that the pedicure lady would occasionally tickle her 'by accident' in order to cheer up Gia, now other legendary Rangers were using this cruel trick on a fellow member of their Morphing line up! The irony almost wrecked the will that Gia used not to burst in laughter. But then again, almost isn't fully. And there was no chance that there would be a diminished in that aspect! Her will was exactly what made Gia be chosen among the others as Ranger! Gosei said so himself. No way that a measly tickle would stop that from being a given fact! Heck, it is the very key about Gia that makes her Gia. So with the feeling of a wet pumice stone and dripping fingers that massaged the sensitive flesh of her peds without stopping, the blade tough girl was in trouble. The kind of trouble that leads to worse trouble. For as bad as one foot being harassed and tickled, horror story right there, once the wet sensation spread to her other foot, how and why were a question beyond her understanding, things got hairy! From sensitive and soft massage tickles on the left foot that became increasingly more and more receptive to it, the other foot now to began feeling like some drops of water had entered the boot. Soaking her sock and moisturizing the arch as well. No! Don't let this be true. The feeling of tickly water dipped fingers caressing her left foot was bad enough. So once that moved over, she'd be done! Gia was completely taken out of the fight. Struggling for control over this blob that slowly spread all over the suit that she had donned so often before. On the side line Mystic Blue snickered. Yes resist and make it stronger, little girl.

And so it was that the soft massagey tickles danced from the sensitive tootsies all the way over to the knees and upwards. Slowly, like sinking into a hot bath after a long day work, the sensation of tickling monstrosities worked over the strong willed Gia. Tiptoeing now into a strange tickle dance that was perfect eye candy for the audience of Mystic Sisters and the now tied up Camille. Taken by force as the two were to much to handle ans so no chance for a simple but cunning girl that had faced other Rangers without real success. With her limbs restrained in manifested magic rope, conjured from cellphone wands once passed down from Udonna, the woman irked and accepted the defeat. Not because it was over, but because a cunning warrior knows when to fight and when to accept it for later. In other words, while Gia was struggling hard and wasting energy to act proud atop some kind of personal crusade against the childish weapon. While standing there hopping and hipping from one leg to another as the muffled resistant snickering escaped beneath her helmet, then leave her be. Camille would escape from the dungeon and break Jarrod free! And the other people. Like, a distant second but sure! So it was the text book showing of a different mindset. With one girl accepting the ties that bind in order to escape later as some apex heroine, the other was still struggling so very hard with giggly butterflies making sure to just light up her body. Just how much longer would it take? The sisters would giggle evilly and make bets on how long it might take before that little tiger was about to break. Such exotic wild prey that could not stand being in the hunted position! So then it's good that many more tickles would be coming, because the Mistress was invoked with them! And now, so were the other Rangers. Gia was no Tiger, she was a dish served up for hungry humans! And the Chameleon was an appetizer! "Say sis, I think we should get in on the action before Maiden takes all the fun for herself!", Blue whispered.

"I gotta say Maddie, you are a clever girl", Vida answered as the boots were once more slipped off and the sisters began playing with kitty's paws.


End file.
